28 Years Later
by Love-Killua
Summary: It has been 28 years since Luffy became the second pirate king. Follow LaBrea, a young woman in her many adventures P.S.- other animes will appear in this fanfic as if they were born in the One Piece world. OCs are abundant in this story. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 Pilot

Ch.1

On a rainy day in South Blue, a bar on the edge of Whiteblood City, the capital of Whiteheart Kingdom, is open. The bar is on the outer-ring of the city, in the not-so-friendly northern end of the city. A figure in a black cloak walks up to the bar.

"'The Drunken Mistress'.Classy." said the figure as it walked into the bar.

The figure's appearance startles no one. There a many others like it in the rather large, 2-story bar. The figure looks around, even up, into the gap that allows the people on the second floor to watch those on the first.

The figure takes of its cloaks & yells,"Are there any pirate crews I can join?"

There is silence, followed by uncontrollable laughter from all but 2 people in the bar, excluding the one who said the apparently ridiculous sentence. Despite how tall the figure was, & the sword at its side, the fact the figure was a 6'2, grey-eyed, short,light-brown haired, pale-skinned, sharp-nosed,thin young woman, had made her statement utterly hilarious. She wore a grey long-sleeve shirt with the beri symbol on the front, black jeans, & worn black boots. She has a burn by her left ear, & an earring that was only a black chain in her left ear, drawing attention to the burn. Her sword is long & thin, like its owner & her limbs. The sword has long a guard that looks like a black horn, & the end of the handle has a sizable metal fang.

The 2 people who didn't laugh area young man in a dark-green cloak, with brown hair & hazel eyes, & a blonde woman with green eyes, a green frilly dress, & green boots. She has a sword with a white & green sheath at her side.

"If you're a pirate, I'll have to kill you," says the woman as she walks closer to the young woman.

The young woman towers over the 5'4 blonde.

"Kill me?" the young woman says with a "just try" tone.

Both of them draw their swords, having just enough distance so that they need to step forward to attack. The bar was completely quiet.

"Hold it for a few seconds," the young man says.

He walks between the women, annoying both of them.

"We might still be able to negotiate here," he says.

"She's a pirate. I need to kill her," says the blonde.

"It's obvious you hate pirates, but why do you want to be a pirate?" says the young man as her turns to the young woman.

"Are you a bounty hunter?" asks the young woman to the blonde.

"In fact I am," says the blonde.

"My name's LaBrea, nice to meet you," she says.

"I don't associate with pirates," says the blonde.

"Same," says LaBrea.

LaBrea sheaths her sword & offers her now free right hand to the blonde.

"Then...Ahhh. That was a ploy to find pirates. Bounty hunter?" says the young man.

"Yup to both," saysLaBrea.

"Clever," says the blonde. "I wish I thought of that."

"This is a perfect opportunity," he says as he walks to as nearby table & jumps onto it while spinning in the air. "My name is Levi Viton & I'm going to be the king of the bounty hunters!"

This is the first chapter just to let people find out about my fanfic. I'm working on a second chapter now so hopefully it will be done on Saturday.

Until the next time I post.


	2. Chapter 2 3 Bounty Hunters

"Bounty hunter king?!" both girls said simultaneously.

The bar erupted in laughter once again except for the three bounty hunters. Both girls knew he was being serious, despite how harmless he looked & how ridiculous he sounded.

"Kidz deez days er wack!" said some man in the bar, which increased the laughter.

"Quite the aspiration, ," said the blonde.

"I know," said Levi, "& since we're all bounty hunters, why don't we become a bounty hunter crew?"

There was no laughter in the room because of how he seemingly never heard it.

"I understand that people will think I'm insane, but I think it's perfect. Marines are good at fighting pirates, but personally, I think they're limited by the law. I think that the best way to catch pirates is to pretty much be a pirate. Like this, we won't have to be limited by laws & we can catch pirates as we please. &, if this goes right, I can be a Warlord & get all of its benefits because,like it or not, we'll probably get treated as pirates. I want to become a pirate hunter because it's the best way to hunt pirates. What do you gals think?"

The people in the bar had either gone back to what they were doing, watching this show unfold, or seemingly uncomfortable because of how serious he was.

A moment later, LaBrea responded, "that sounds good. I like it."

"You're a very strange man, Levi," says the blonde.

"Ohhh! First name basis already!" says Levi.

"Before we get all chummy, we need to figure one thing out," says LaBrea.

"I'm the captain, LaBrea, buuuuut, I know you two aren't satisfied with that answer, so, after the rain stops, we can fight it out. Sound good?"

LaBrea responded,"you're smart."

The blonde answered,"I'm okay with that."

An hour later, the rain stopped & the three bounty hunters; Levi, LaBrea & Lucia, left the "Drunken Mistress" to fight just outside of town.

"Battle Royale anyone?" Said LaBrea.

"If we must" said Lucia.

"& we do, Lucia" said Levi

The three of them got ready. The cobblestone was wet & it looked like the sun breaking the clouds apart. The two girls drew their swords while Levi put the hood of his cloak on.

"You getting ready to die?" Asked LaBrea.

"Not anytime soon, just attack me & find out," said Levi.

As the last word left his moth, Lucia took advantage of him letting his guard down, & attacked had only enough time to lift his arm underneath his cloak before her backsword hit the cloak with a " ktssss"& slid right off it, before Lucia jumped back.

"Cool, right? There's a reason no one calls devil fruit eaters weak." Said Levi.

"Maan. I thought you had something under the cloak. This is more challenging though, so I'll take it." Said LaBrea.

Sorry it's taking so long to get to the good part, I didn't quite think the beginning of the story through. IT WILL GET BETTER( more epic)! The beginning of this story is like the beginning of One Piece( or at least I'm trying to make it like that) when it wasn't a really epic adventure & more like just some people sailing a strange & exciting sea. Was it just me, or did it feel kind of "folk story"-ish early on in One Piece. I'll try to post at least once a week, so you'll have to check. Sorry!

Till my next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Who Will Be The Captain?

"You can change the properties of _your_ cloak... LaBrea is correct; this will be challenging," said Lucia.

"Don't even THINK that's all I can do!" Said Levi as he charged at Lucia.

Lucia braced for his attack, which came in the form of him throwing an elongated punch at her from beneath his cloak. She barely dodged the attack. Suddenly, Levi's cloak threw itself back right as LaBrea was attacking him. She heard a strange barely dodged when it grew in length to attack her.

"I ate this thing 5 years ago when I was 14," said Levi, "I made sure to train with it a lot so I could learn the extent of its powers, no pun intended."

Right before LaBrea was about to say something, she noticed that Lucia was caught in lengths of cloth that extended off the arm of his shirt.

"I've managed to catch quite a few bounties over the years. I used the money to get clothes that worked well with my powers," Levi said.

"I think you spent both your time & money wisely," Lucia said in a pained expression.

"Now I only have 1 obstacle before I'm officially the captain," Levi said, facing LaBrea.

"Ha,"extent." I think Lucia understood it before I did though," said LaBrea.

LaBrea put her sword in front of her, ready to deflect his attack. They stood there for a full minute before Levi let out a sigh & attacked by throwing Lucia at her. LaBrea dodged to the left, only to be face-to-face with Levi. He kicked with his right leg, the fabric extending & growing, making to so the cuff was 4 times the size it should have been. She tried to block it, but it was a little more than she could arms were thrown to the side, but she quickly recovered, & tried to stab him before his foot touched the ground. Levi made the other leg of his pants extend, sending him over LaBrea's head. She had just enough time to jump to her right, trying to use his standing leg as a blind spot, before his right leg kicked her legs & for a brief moment trapped her legs in between the legs of his pants. A surge of pain echoed through her as he did this, & after his attack she was unable to stand. Just as Levi came back to the ground & stood next to LaBrea, Lucia hit him on the back of the head with the back of her sword. Levi quickly turned & attacked Lucia with an extended left shirt-sleeve, hitting her in the side & just as he did, LaBrea roared to her feet & slashed Levi's back, actually inflicting damage.

"Fine then!" Levi yelled as he shot himself 15 feet in the air with his pantlegs & did something under his cloak.

He pulled 2 ties out from his cloak.

"We'll see how you fare against this!"

Surprise! I uploaded 2 days in a row! I want to get this started quickly, & since it's summer I have a lot of time to work on this! Expect a TON of chapters during summer.

P.S.-Do you guys think I should do a movie or 2 on this? I might be able, but I won't do it if not a lot of people want me to because I think it might be a hassle & it would take time away from the story. If you do want movies; do you want canon or non-canon? I'll give you guys until October 12th to vote( & yes there is a reason for that date). Also, I didn't intend on all 3 of them having names that started with "L," but that's how it turned out.

Good luck keeping up with my posts!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3. Who Will Be The Captain?

"You can change the properties of _your_ cloak... LaBrea is correct; this will be challenging," said Lucia.

"Don't even THINK that's all I can do!" Said Levi as he charged at Lucia.

Lucia braced for his attack, which came in the form of him throwing an elongated punch at her from beneath his cloak. She barely dodged the attack. Suddenly, Levi's cloak threw itself back right as LaBrea was attacking him. She heard a strange barely dodged when it grew in length to attack her.

"I ate this thing 5 years ago when I was 14," said Levi, "I made sure to train with it a lot so I could learn the extent of its powers, no pun intended."

Right before LaBrea was about to say something, she noticed that Lucia was caught in lengths of cloth that extended off the arm of his shirt.

"I've managed to catch quite a few bounties over the years. I used the money to get clothes that worked well with my powers," Levi said.

"I think you spent both your time & money wisely," Lucia said in a pained expression.

"Now I only have 1 obstacle before I'm officially the captain," Levi said, facing LaBrea.

"Ha,"extent." I think Lucia understood it before I did though," said LaBrea.

LaBrea put her sword in front of her, ready to deflect his attack. They stood there for a full minute before Levi let out a sigh & attacked by throwing Lucia at her. LaBrea dodged to the left, only to be face-to-face with Levi. He kicked with his right leg, the fabric extending & growing, making to so the cuff was 4 times the size it should have been. She tried to block it, but it was a little more than she could arms were thrown to the side, but she quickly recovered, & tried to stab him before his foot touched the ground. Levi made the other leg of his pants extend, sending him over LaBrea's head. She had just enough time to jump to her right, trying to use his standing leg as a blind spot, before his right leg kicked her legs & for a brief moment trapped her legs in between the legs of his pants. A surge of pain echoed through her as he did this, & after his attack she was unable to stand. Just as Levi came back to the ground & stood next to LaBrea, Lucia hit him on the back of the head with the back of her sword. Levi quickly turned & attacked Lucia with an extended left shirt-sleeve, hitting her in the side & just as he did, LaBrea roared to her feet & slashed Levi's back, actually inflicting damage.

"Fine then!" Levi yelled as he shot himself 15 feet in the air with his pantlegs & did something under his cloak.

He pulled 2 ties out from his cloak.

"We'll see how you fare against this!"

Surprise! I uploaded 2 days in a row! I want to get this started quickly, & since it's summer I have a lot of time to work on this! Expect a TON of chapters during summer.

P.S.-Do you guys think I should do a movie or 2 on this? I might be able, but I won't do it if not a lot of people want me to because I think it might be a hassle & it would take time away from the story. If you do want movies; do you want canon or non-canon? I'll give you guys until October 12th to vote( & yes there is a reason for that date). Also, I didn't intend on all 3 of them having names that started with "L," but that's how it turned out.

Good luck keeping up with my posts!


	5. Chapter 5 LaBrea's Gift

Chapter 5. LaBrea's Gift

After the fight, Levi brought his new crewmates to a doctor. It has been 4 days since then. Their wounds didn't take that long to heal.

"So, what's our first order of business now that we're a crew?" asked LaBrea.

"We need to buy a boat, & after that we'll need a few more crewmates, & when that's done we need this thing called a log pose," said Levi.

"We are endeavoring the Grand Line then?" Asked Lucia.

"So you know about that," Levi responded.

"You have a target?" LaBrea asked somewhat excitedly.

"Not a specific person. I memorize the bounties around here so that I know them the moment I run into one," answered Levi proudly.

"A very practical skill," Lucia reassured.

"But before we do any of that," Levi announced, "we need to cash in a few bounties."

"And that means going to more bars," Lucia said disappointedly.

"Fancy girls don't like to be near ruffians do you?" Asked LaBrea.

"Not one bit! That's the only thing I hate about being a bounty hunter; all of my prey are disgusting pigs! I can't wait till we get to the Grand Line, as long as I can find a pirate that isn't despicable!" exclaimed Lucia.

"That's not impossible, but highly unlikely," Levi said, "I've heard that there are some; the Straw Hats I've heard are nice people, but I'll believe it when I see it."

"Same," agreed LaBrea.

"How could the Pirate King, the man that destroyed the balance of power in the world, upsetter of the World Government, son of the leader of the revolutionaries, be a nice person!" Lucia more yelled than asked her crewmates.

"That's just what we heard," said LaBrea & Levi simultaneously. "You're good at that," they both, again said.

"Stop tha-"

"Don't play mind games with me," said Levi playfully.

"Awwwwwwww. I wanted to toy with you a little more," LaBrea playfully responded, mimicking Levi's tone.

"The both of you are like Redsing birds; how you seem to be completely entranced by each other & in sync," said Lucia, obviously implying romance.

"She-

"He-

Wishes," the 2 of them once more said at once, again playfully,

"See? I don't have to copy you," LaBrea said, still playful.

"Thank heavens," LaBrea now copying Lucia ," Stop that this instant!"

Levi started laughing. LaBrea was gifted at being able to completely mimic someone & what they were saying. The result was what looked to be a rehearsed comedy act.

"Enough playing, gals. I already have us a destination," Levi announced.

I might put out a chapter at least weekly until the end of summer because I want to edit my chapters & add some nice there weren't too many mistakes in my earlier chapters, because I didn't really reread them for you guys like it so far!

See you later!


	6. Chapter 6 The 3 Terrors

Ch.6. The 3 Terrors

Using money they had before they became a crew, they managed to get to another city in Whiteheart kingdom: Therin.

"This is a city I came to before. I left practically rich," Levi chirped happily.

"It is a horrible, run-down town, so it would be appropriate," growled Lucia.

"After we leave, what's our next goal?" Asked LaBrea.

"Hopefully, we can get at least 2 new members here, then we can go to Narris to buy a boat & hopefully get more crew there as well. We need a doctor, a navigator, a cook, a shipwright, & a musician. Finally, after we have at least the crucial roles taken, we can sail to the entrance of the Grand Line & start the real adventure," Levi lectured. It was obvious he wanted to go to the Grand Line for a long time.

"I can be of some use," LaBrea synchronized with Lucia again.

"Stop that at once!" Lucia ordered.

"My family were all good doctors, so we only need...3 more roles, captain," said LaBrea. She said it so soon after Lucia spoke, it seemed she didn't hear her.

"You? A doctor? Stop at once! Stop!" The comedy act continued, as well as Levi's laughter.

"You're waaaaay too easy to predict, Lucia," LaBrea stated, laughing.

"Whatever! I'm a musician, so we only need 2 more... You counted me too, didn't you?" Lucia inquired.

"I knew that you had at least some talent," saidLaBrea, obviously mocking her.

"How rude!" Lucia exclaimed,but this time, Levi had copied her.

"I hate you guys," Lucia said while laughing, her usual, high-class accent gone.

"Still, that's good to hear. Now it won't be as long as I thought till we get to see the Grand Line," Levi said, slightly beaming with delight.

"I suggest we get a ranged ally of some sort. Since the 3 of us use swords, we would be at a disadvantage if we don't get one," Lucia suggested, accent renewed.

"True," LaBrea commented.

"I was wondering if you guys would notice," Levi commented." It would make things a lot easier. I want one that's very skilled, maybe even give us a good scare."

They walked into the town & did some shopping, as well as going to a restaurant. Lucia bought a new dress, this one being a beautiful green, with red & yellow streaks. Levi & LaBrea convinced her to buy something more suited to battle, which was a green t-shirt with numbers on the waist & arms. She also bought a flute, one of the instruments she knew how to play well. Levi bought a lot of fabric identical to his cloak & shirt. Even though it was a nice, sunny day, he still had his cloak on. LaBrea bought some medical supplies, but only the bare minimum, because they didn't have a ship yet.

"Why do you like green so much?" LaBrea asked. It seemed Lucia was obsessed with green. "It's kind of strange since your last name is Red."

"That's..." A troubled look was only her face. "I'm making this a lot more of a big deal than it is, aren't I?" She laughed, still a bit troubled, but her accent was gone again. "I'm not a rich woman, never have been. Some bandits kidnapped me when I was 7, & when I was 13, a woman wearing a green dress wielding a warhammer saved me. She took me in for a few years before I left to be like her; a bounty hunter woman who became rich & influential."

"Makes sense that your childhood was messed up. You are a bounty hunter, after all," LaBrea said, making it sound like it was obvious.

"What about your childhoods?" Lucia asked, still no accent. You could tell she was uncomfortable with her past. "I did tell you mine."

"I was rai-

CRASH!

"Run! The 3 Terrors are back!" A woman screamed.

"Looks like payday, girls. A whole 48 million Beris," Levi said, obviously excited, as she stared into their eyes.

Now it's time for things to get good; the first real fight of the fanfic!

This is gonna be good!


	7. Chapter 7 Meet the Terrors

Chapter 7. Meet The Terrors

Dozens of people were running from where the crash had occurred. They were wearing colorful clothes & some had instruments. When the Designers arrived at the scene, they saw 3 people standing in the middle of the street, with 2 young men bloodied on the ground.

"Those are the 3 Terrors," Levi explained, even if he didn't need to."The guy's name is Ted Bundy; 24 million Beris. The girl with the spiked club is Ezra Montana; 10 million Beris. The other girl is Glare Rimminey; 14 million Beris."

All 3 of them looked pretty intimidating. Ted had an 8-ft., double-headed battle-ax in his right hand & slung over his shoulder, touching the ground. The head of the axe was huge; it's wingspan was over a foot in diameter & the head was bolted to the light-grey shaft. Both blades were a foot long & had a sharp point in the middle. Ezra's club was wooden, 3 ft. long, with 3 metal spikes on either side, evenly distanced. It also had a similar spike at the end. Glare didn't have any weapon, but her shiny metal visor stood out. Ted was just short of being 6 ft.,had piercing red hair & eyes, average build, & a slight tan. Ezra was a black woman,5'7, average build, short black hair & eyes. Glare was a young woman, about 5 ft., a bit slim, tanned, had medium length, curly white hair & black eyes.

"This way!" Levi whispered to them while nodding them towards an alley. They went up & down a few stairs, turning a few times & cutting through different alleys before arriving at a roof, boxed in on 3 sides by other buildings & the side left looked straight at a street.

"Why are we in this horrible place," Lucia argued, not thrilled in the slightest.

Just then, LaBrea put the new medical equipment behind under a loose board in the roof.

"Did I guess right?" LaBrea said with a smug smile on her face as her saw how Lucia had turned red with anger at forgetting the obvious they didn't want to break what they just bought.

"So right, you're officially the first-mate,"Levi announced with a very satisfied smile.

After they put the cloth & flute under the board, they went a different direction then they had come.

"Why aren't we going after them?" Lucia asked, rather upset.

"I have to agree with her, captain," said LaBrea.

"We're going to make a little extra," Levi said, a smug smirk on his face.

"And how are we going to do that?" LaBrea asked, excited.

"The Red Money Pit," Levi said with no further explanation.

They walked for about half an hour. They had left the city now & were surrounded by green grass & rocks, when they heard voices.

"I was right. We're going to a fight pit, right?" LaBrea asked.

"You were right? You never asked me. But, yes, we are," Levi said.

"A fight pit, huh. I don't like getting dirty, but making money for fighting sounds perfect for us. Our prey thinks the same way, I imagine," Lucia said, while Levi & LaBrea wondered if they liked her like this, or her noble act, more.

"Those 3 always come here, I've heard, when they end up in town. I've also heard that they're undefeated here. We can make some serious cash if we take them down here, provided the gamblers don't riot," Levi stated. The care-free tone in his voice when he said,"riot" put Lucia on edge. "It's not long before we reach it, so get ready."

"Why did we cache our belongings in the roof if we are venturing there?" Lucia asked with a bit more accent than normal.

"We'd never see it again if we left it here," he stated calmly, "most of them are bandits, thieves, former pirates, & down right terrible human beings. Don't even think of trusting them."

"How did I forget such an obvious rule?" Lucia asked aloud, but to herself.

"Guess your life hasn't been bad enough," LaBrea said grimly. She looked to the ground as she said this.

"Pretty much," Levi agreed.

Maybe I should think it out completely before I write these chapters. Naaah. If I did that, this would take FOREVER. I'd probably spend 2-3 weeks per arch just thinking about it,THEN I would publish daily. This is better schedule-wise.

See you lovely nerds & geeks later!


	8. Chapter 8 Doe?

Chapter 8. Doe?

It only took them a few minutes before they arrived at their destination. It was only 2-stories tall, located on a small cliff. There were 4 men at the entrance.

"Where you 3 headed, Doe," said one of the guards

Before the girls could say anything, Levi responded, "To the slaughter."

The guards grinned at his response. "Go ahead." They signaled for the Designers to enter, & they did. The girls had to cover their ears when they got inside. There were hundreds of people there, mostly men. The outside did it no justice. The fighting pit was actually 5-stories down, meaning the building was actually 6-stories. The building was built not ON the cliff, but BESIDE the cliff. Grass even grew through the floorboards. The most incredible thing was how loud it was, how big it was, & how many people were in it. The 3 watched as a fight was underway. It was between a 10-ft. tall, black man & a 7-ft white man. Surprisingly, the white seemed to be winning. After watching for a bit, they realized the black man, apparently named "Hillis," was much slower then the other man nicknamed, "Flesh Eater." Flesh Eater was about to win when Hillis mangled to hit him hard in the gut, then thrashed him around, winning the match.

"Perfect timing," Levi said, flashing an evil grin. He was definitely raring to fight, & his crew was as well. "After a fight, they try to find people for the next fight. We can go request we fight the Terrors. They'll accept the request, & the Terrors won't back down, for sure."

As if on cue, the Terrors walked in through a lower entrance. When they entered, the crowd went from gamblers paying up or cashing in, to a roaring audience like during the fight. The Terrors responded by Ted shooting killing glares into the crowd, Ezra flexing her surprisingly big muscles,even though you can't tell normally, & Glare blowing kisses into the crowd. The crowd was eating it up.

"Let's go," Levi said, barely loud enough to speak while grabbing their shoulders.

They walked up to the 6th story to a large booth with 5 men & 1 woman in it. "Whaja want?" One of the men said. He smelled like he had bathed in alcohol.

"We want to fight the Terrors," Levi said. The crowd had dyed down enough to speak normally.

The man's face lit up when he said this, & after a second of complete shock, he equipped an evil grin.

"Have fun dyin'," he said.

"We don't intend to," all 3 of them said in unison, causing them to have a laughing fit.

Get ready for the big fight.


	9. Chapter 9 Start the Show

Chapter 9. Start The Show

After the Designers had given the man their names, the man went to the back of the booth and talk ed into a transponder-snail. A moment after he hung up, there was a booming voice through the building.

"LOVELY WITCHES & DRUNKEN SCUMBAGS, WE HAVE OURSELVES CHALLENGERS FOR OUR REIGNING TERRORS!"

The crowd was silent before once again erupting in cheers. The announcer was in a booth beside the Pit with a transponder-snail.

"I GIVE YOU THE NEWEST CASUALTIES, LEVI VITON! LABREA HANCOCK! & LUCIA RED!"

He motioned to the booth that the 3 in question were in front of, & the crowd started giggling to themselves.

"Can you get them to stop laughing?" Levi asked, or ordered politely, to LaBrea, with a slight cutting gesture of his finger towards his stomach.

"Since you ordered," she said.

She walked toward 2 men on the railing in front of her, drew her sword, & slashed their backs. Lucia squeaked in horror that her crewmate could be as bad as a pirate. Their screams were heard through the entire stadium of a building, an they fell to the 5th floor.

The stadium went Designers took their time to get to the Pit, making their opponents wait. LaBrea thought the only reason no one heard made a sound was because she never even showed a sign of sheathing her sword.

When they got to their side of the Pit, the girls saw how big the pit was. It was around 50 ft. in diameter. When both teams were ready, announcer started talking.

"IN THE RED CORNER, 3 PEOPLE I CAN' T INTRODUCE! & IN THE GOLD CORNER! 3 PEOPLE WHO DON'T NEED ME TO INTRODUCE THEM! & WITH THAT! LET THE EXECUTION BEGIN!"

The gate opened up & both teams walked into the Pit. The stadium was surprisingly quiet, anxious for the fight to begin. The 2 teams kept walking towards the middle. They both stopped, leaving 10 ft. between them.

"Let's start the show,-shic," Ted said. All 6 had bloodlust in their eyes.

After a good minute of them staring each other down, Ezra lunged for LaBrea, who responded so quickly, she might have intended on attacking Ezra the same moment Ezra thought the opposite. LaBrea's sword was out of its sheath before many people noticed Ezra attacked. A moment later, there was a loud KLANG of a sword & a metal reinforced club met. Then there was a CRASH. Levi had dodged Ted's axe with ease, meaning the axe smashed into the ground. The crowd was roaring; people threw drinks, stood on chairs, pulled out knives & swords, & some people fired guns at the ceiling. The combatants had spread out from the center of the Pit. LaBrea & Ezra were fight in front of the announcer's booth, Levi & Ted took to the center & stole nearly all the attention, & Lucia & Glare were near the red corner's gate.

"THIS LOOKS LIKE THIS WILL BE! THE MOST AMAZING FIGHT! WE'VE SEEN AGAINST! THE TERRORS!"

Sorry I haven't posted in sooo long. I'll try to be more diligent in posting from now on. This is the worst part off being a writer; being really excited about the epic parts & not having the motivation to write the bland parts.

See you Terrors later!


	10. Chapter 10 LaBrea vs Ezra

Chapter 10. LaBrea vs. Ezra

LaBrea & Ezra both held their ground until shortly after Ted smashed his axe into the floor. Both girls knew LaBrea had the range advantage. LaBrea's sword was duel-handed, around 4 & a half feet in length, 10 inches of that being the handle. Ezra's club was one-handed, around 3 & a half, 6 inches of that being the handle. While Ezra's club had spikes to pin LaBrea's sword, her sword had a long guard. The sword also had a fang as a pommel. LaBrea was 5 inches taller then her, & her limbs were longer as well. They clashed again. LaBrea used both hands & swung at Ezra's chest. Ezra blocked the hit, but her attack was pushed back. With only 1 weapon, she was at a disadvantage. Ezra tilted her club & the spikes pinned LaBrea's sword between them. LaBrea pulled her sword free with 1 hand & assumed something more of a fencing stance. With only a split second between her freeing her sword, taking her stance, & stepping back in unison, LaBrea lunged at her opponent. Ezra countered by dodging to LaBrea's left, away from her sword, grabbing her club in the farthest gap from the handle, & ramming her club against the blade. LaBrea allowed her sword to be throw to the side, allowing her to use the momentum to swing her sword around, point her sword at Ezra, & lunge at Ezra, avoiding the club, & smashing the guard into Ezra's windpipe. A moment later LaBrea got behind Ezra,used her free arm to hug her & prevent escape, & slammed the pommel of her sword into Ezra's stomach. LaBrea continued these 2 moves despite Ezra trying desperately to put up a struggle, until Ezra was nearly unconscious. The finishing blow was when LaBrea dropped her, grabbed the blade of her sword with one hand, & used it as a club to end the crowd was about as loud as ever, even though half of the crowd was staring at her in complete awe for only having been wounded when Ezra was trying to escape. Ezra had hit her arm with the club a few times, so her right arm was bleeding & nearly useless.

"Time to use my left arm," she said as she easily switched hands. She turned around & suddenly it was blindingly bright for a split second. The next, she opened her eyes to see Glare a few feet in front of her with 2 shiny, ft. long daggers.

I think I'll post weekly or bi-weekly. Sorry for changing it, but I want to improve my writing by thinking it through. That means I need more time to think this through, & that means posting less frequently.

Have fun in the Real World!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11. Glare vs. Lucia

Right after the fight started it was obvious who Lucia would fight. There was, after all, only 1 left to choose from. She took her backsword out & jumped back. Glare was content to simply jog around her the long way & stop by the red gate. Lucia was a bit uncomfortable with how her opponent was acting.

"Come on, we don't have all day! To play," Glare playfully joked.

The way she sang the second sentence troubled Lucia even more. She started slowly walking toward Glare. When she was close to striking distance, she ran toward her opponent. Immediately after she started running Glare tilted her head & the sun reflected off her visor, blinding Lucia. She froze in the next 5 seconds she was blind, but not deaf. She heard Glare take daggers out of sheaths Lucia never noticed.

"This cheap trick..." Lucia muttered under her breath.

Lucia, realizing how easy it was to defeat this technique, jumped to the side & out of the glare. Glare countered by tilting her head again & blinding Lucia again. Glare ran towards Lucia, stopping her technique. Lucia threw her eyes open & had a fraction of a second to react to her opponent before one of her knives caught the light & once again blinded Lucia for a moment. Lucia swung her sword & managed to hit both knives,to Glares astonishment.

"Good one," Glare said as she blinded her opponent.

"You're incredibly knew that right?" Lucia responded.

"I'm not 'incredibly annoying' I'm the 'Red Queen'," Glare shot back in such a way it was impossible to tell if she understood the insult.

"Red Queen?" Lucia questioned.

"I always KILL my opponents on this side. After a while, they joined in. That's why it's called the red corner; stained red by blood."

"What about the gold corner?"

"Winners take the gold, & we NEVER lose."

"The undefeated savages, huh. But I NEVER lose to one of my prey, so one of our streaks will end today."

With that, Lucia burst forth to attack Glare. When Glare tried to blind her, Lucia either jerked her head or jerked to the side or both. Glare looked rather annoyed that her opponent insisted on looking ridiculous just to stay unblinded.

"You're not the first one who thought of that," Glare said.

Glare immediately copied Lucia's technique while also using her blinding skill to get closer to Lucia. Lucia lunged forward to attack, but was dodged with ease & Glare slashed her arm before going on the offensive herself. They continued this strange dance of blinding light, constant quick movements, & sudden attacks until Lucia started to slow down.

"Just like the others; couldn't keep up with me." Glare said.

Glare's movements grow more rapid. Lucia could hardly keep up with her eyes, yet alone her body. It wasn't long before she was unable to fight because of exhaustion & the loss of blood from nearly a hundred tiny slashes Glare had given her. She could hardly hold her sword, but she wouldn't let herself fall to the ground. It was then that Glare kissed her with such intense passion that when she finished, Lucia dropped her sword & fell to the ground.

"That was a good kiss. I think I'll let you live so that I can play with you from now on," a triumphant Glare beamed with joy & excitement. "Now to deal with the bitch."

Didn't plan the kiss until right when I was writing it. Gotta keep her alive somehow, & Glare's a pretty wild/insane girl, so it works.

P.S. I'll post on Saturdays/Sundays & Tuesdays

Stay tuned!


End file.
